


Foxheart

by FantasticTurtle



Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrids, Kitsune, Kitsune!Kurt, M/M, Slut Shaming, Werewolf, bp!Kurt, fox!Kurt, transgender!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticTurtle/pseuds/FantasticTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was different than most people. He had been since he was little, when a boy named Blaine had found him living by himself on the outskirts of his home city. Kurt wasn't human. He was close, true, and he did his best to hide the fact that he wasn't. But fox ears tend to be difficult to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Masculinity

"F-fuck - Kurt, I - I'm gonna come."

"Shh! Be - _ah_ \- be quiet, someone will hear you!"

Seventeen years old, and Kurt was a tiny bit addicted to sex. And by 'a tiny bit'... Well, you get the point. He'd lost his virginity a year ago, to an eighteen year old - well, now he was nineteen and in college - named Brian. Needless to say, Kurt couldn't stop after that. It just felt too good.

Today he'd weasled his way into somebody's house party when he bumped into his next shag. His name was Finn. He was Kurt's age, on the school football team, really tall and really, really cute. They'd snuck off to the nearest bathroom, and Kurt was currently being fucked against the sink, doing his best to keep his louder moans from escaping.

"O-oh, _fuck,_ I'm coming-" Finn gasped out, slamming into Kurt one more time before filling the condom that had been hastily slipped onto his dick by Kurt. Kurt came soon after, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted in a silent moan. After Finn had tied up the condom and cleaned himself up (which Kurt took the liberty of doing most of with his mouth), Kurt spoke. "You know, for a straight guy, you really seem to be into dudes."

Maybe it wasn't the best situation to be questioning Finn's sexuality, because the look Kurt received was one of genuine offence. _Ugh._

"What? No, I'm not into dudes," he retorted, quite feebly, in Kurt's opinion. "I like _chicks_."

Kurt snorted, pulling on his briefs. "Well, Hudson, I hate to burst your bubble," he replied, checking his hair in the mirror. Still reasonably decent. "But from where I'm standing, it doesn't exactly look like it."

Finn's frown didn't waver in the least. "But... You have a _vagina_ ," he said. Kurt stiffened, and Finn must've not noticed because he only continued, and only made Kurt's newlyfound attitude that much worse. "Aren't you technically a girl?"

"No." Kurt's voice was low, almost a growl, and he could see Finn's flinch in the mirror when he bared his teeth. "I'm a _boy_. And I think you should leave."

"But-"

" _Now_."

Finn didn't hesitate to scramble out of the door, completely unbeknownst to his open zipper. Kurt took pride in not telling him about it.

~*~

On the way home, Kurt's cell phone started to buzz. He glanced at the screen, rolling his eyes in exasperation when he saw who was calling.

"Blaine, what is it?"

"Kurt. I need you to come home."

 _Oh no._ He sounded angry. And Blaine never got angry. Never. Kurt had known Blaine since he was a baby, and he was the most loving, accepting human being on the planet, whether the issue was with Kurt's genitalia or his fox attributes. This was serious.

Kurt gulped. "Blaine-"

" _Now_."

Kurt reassured him that he was already on his way before hanging up, his previous frustration now replaced by a wave of anxiety as he hurried home. Blaine had been Kurt's roommate/guardian/best friend for as long as he could remember. He'd taken Kurt in when he was just a kid, his birth family having abandoned him with the thought that he was too small to survive. He'd been terrified and alone, a homeless baby living behind a dumpster, but Blaine had rescued him from that. He'd accepted him for everything that he was, stood by him through everything. He was Kurt's Person. And he had never sounded so angry.

~*~

Kurt entered the apartment as quietly as he could manage, letting his bag drop to the floor. "Blaine?"

"In here." Oh god, that tone. Kurt didn't like it, not one bit.

He carefully made his way into the sitting room, like any step could make his world come falling down around him. Blaine was there, sitting with Kurt's laptop open in front of him. _Oh_ , Kurt thought. _That._ It really was no surprise why Blaine was angry, knowing what was on that laptop.

"Get over here," Blaine ordered, and Kurt obliged. Normally he might of been intrigued and a little turned on by his roommate's forwardness, but right now he was just scared. His knees were wobbling as he walked, both from fear and the recent orgasm, and he hoped Blaine wasn't about to find the connection between the two. Blaine turned the laptop to face Kurt. "Care to explain?"

On the screen was a conversation in a private messaging app that Kurt had downloaded a few months back, and the thing that stood out the most in this particular conversation was the dick. Literally, a _dick_. A photograph sent by one of Kurt's 'partners'. It wasn't just any old dick, either. It was sent from a German werewolf named Mikael - yes, an actual werewolf, and the proof was in the penis. The knot swelled at the base of the erection was more than enough evidence of his species, and Kurt found it to be almost overwhelmingly hot. Not now, however; this was more of a nightmare.

"Blaine, please, just hear me out-"

"What the hell are you _doing_ , Kurt?" Blaine demanded, closing the laptop with a snap and tossing it onto the couch. He stood, at least a foot taller than Kurt, with his arms over his chest.

"I-"

"Throwing yourself around? Giving away your body like some kind of, some kind of..."

"Blaine, _please._ "

"Some kind of _slut_?!"

Oh. Kurt actually flinched at the word, his ears flattened against his head and his tail tucking itself between his legs. He'd been called a lot of things, but never that. It made him feel dirty, filthy, like the things he was doing were the worst possible things a person could do. He knew they weren't, he was just doing what he enjoyed. He was being safe. He wasn't fooling around with any strangers. But it still hurt.

Blaine saw Kurt's reaction, and immediately regretted it. "Kurt, no, I didn't mean that-"

"No," Kurt interrupted him, his eyes welling up with tears. "No, that's a lie, you meant that." His voice was trembling and cracking, like he would burst into tears at any moment. "You think I'm a, a..."

"Kurt, no, that was stupid of me," Blaine pleaded, but Kurt had already run around him, snatching up his laptop and heading straight for his room. "Lets at least talk about it!"

"Fuck you!" was the last he heard from Kurt before the bedroom door slammed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine settle their problems - but is a new one about to arise?

"He got mad at you over _that_?"

"Right? He's over-reacting, I swear."

Kurt was in the kitchen of his and Blaine's apartment, alone save for the young man in the computer screen. His laptop was resting on the kitchen island, and on it the face and upper torso of Mikael. He was handsome, with a strong jawline and dusty blonde hair, tan, canid ears growing out of it, and his English was only slightly accented. He was dressed in a dark blue tank top that hugged his chiseled torso, and he sat with his head propped up on his hand while he listened to Kurt talk.

Kurt himself was dressed in just his bathrobe, which didn't exactly cover up much, but it wasn't anything that Mikael hadn't seen before. He was moving around the kitchen, his fluffy ginger tail swishing back and forth as he gathered ingredients together. Mikael's gaze followed his every move, his tongue occassionally peeking out to run over his lips.

"I think it was uncalled for," Mikael said. Kurt bent over to pick up something he'd dropped, and the Wolf let his eyes wander, wriggling a hand into his boxers. It couldn't hurt anyone to just touch. "You should be allowed to do what - and _who_ \- ever you want."

Kurt stood back up, stretching. The bathrobe dipped slightly in the back because of how big it was - Mikael had suspicions that it wasn't even his - exposing the backs of his slender shoulders. The Wolf wrapped a hand around his dick, giving it a tug and letting out a shaky breath. Kurt's ginger ears twitched at the noise. _Shit._

"You're only saying that because you think I'm hot," he said, turning around and resting his elbow on the counter, his head on top of his fist.

Mikael's face flushed red. "Who says?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, shifting a bit so the bathrobe slid down his arms, exposing his shoulders. "You, several times." Smooth, rosy shoulders. "And also the hand that's currently in your pants."

Mikael swore under his breath, and grumbled an apology. Kurt tutted softly.

"Since when was your dick ever something to apologize for?" he asked, lifting the laptop and heading towards his bedroom, all thoughts of supper abandoned. Mikael looked at him with wide eyes.

" _Now?_ "

"Why not? You're already hard."

"Not all the way."

"Yeah, well I can fix that."

 _You most certainly can,_ Mikael thought, giving his dick another tug. He was half-hard already. They were an ocean away, but Mikael wasn't about to doubt Kurt's abilities.

Kurt let the door close behind them, and slipped out of his robe.

~*~

Blaine came home soaked to the skin, having been caught in the onslaught of rain falling relentlessly over Manhattan. He peeled off his jacket, hanging it to dry, and was about to go to his room to take care of the rest of his clothes when he heard it.

" _Ah, ah, ah_ ~"

Moans. Somebody was _moaning,_ and the dread collecting in Blaine's stomach was proof that he knew who.

He should've just gone straight to his bedroom and stayed there until the moans stopped. He should've ignored them, acted like they never happened, told himself that whatever Kurt was doing was his business.

He tried, he really did. Tried to sneak past without being noticed. But Kurt's door was ajar, and Blaine _saw_.

Kurt was laid out on his bed, naked from the waist down, his fluffy tail writhing over the bed and his long legs spread as far apart as they could go. There was a laptop in front of him, and Blaine couldn't see the screen but he assumed it was whatever boy Kurt had taken an interest in, judging by the situation at hand.

Kurt also had something inside of him - something long and thick and bright pink. _Oh god,_ Blaine thought, biting his lip, his hand going straight to the center of his soaked-through jeans. _Is he using a toy?_

Kurt was working the toy in and out of his pussy, his lips parted in soft little moans - the " _ah, ah, ah_ "s from earlier - and his other hand working circles over his clit. His head was tilted back so he couldn't see Blaine looking in from the doorway, but his beautiful, pale neck was exposed and Blaine itched to lunge forward and kiss it. To tear off the rest of Kurt's robe. To run his hands down those pretty little thighs, pull out the plastic pink cock and replace it with his own-

He stepped back from the doorway, running for his room.

This was dirty. Wrong. He was spying on Kurt. Getting all worked up over a boy he'd practically _raised_ and who was at least five years younger than he was.

That hadn't stopped Blaine, however, from locking his bedroom door behind him and pulling out his now-hard cock.

It hadn't stopped him from running long, gentle strokes down the length of it, his eyes closed and his head resting against the door. Hadn't stopped soft, hushed moans from leaving his lips - "Kurt, oh, _oh_ , Kurt..." - or the orgasm from rushing over him as he came.

He cleaned himself off, trying to keep the reality of what he'd done from coming into thought. It was inevitable, though, and he soon had to face the realization.

He had just jerked off to _Kurt_.

~*~

Once Kurt was finished with his ‘call’ and had said goodnight to Mikael (he always became really sleepy after an orgasm, and was looking forward to a nice, long nap), Kurt dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Or, at least, tried to. He slipped and fell almost immediately after leaving his room, letting out a squeak of pain.

A door opened down the hall, and Blaine came hurrying out of his room, concern furrowing his eyebrows.

“Kurt! Oh my god, are you okay?”

Kurt scrambled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing at the back of his head. He looked away from Blaine, focusing on anything that wasn’t him. “I-I’m fine,” he said, tugging up his bathrobe where it had slipped down past his shoulder. “I - I think the floor’s just wet.”

He could sense the sudden change in Blaine’s mood, and glanced up to see that the man had gone red to the tips of his ears. Kurt raised a curious eyebrow.

“What’s the matter? You’re all… _red_.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine,” Blaine said quickly, turning his attention back to Kurt. “Its just kind of hot in here.”

“Isn’t the air conditioner on-?”

“That’s besides the point!” Blaine cut him off, taking him by the shoulders and steering him into the kitchen. “You and I, Kurt, have got something to talk about.”

Kurt gulped. He knew what was coming. _The talk._ He really didn’t want to - there was still wetness between his thighs that needed to be cleaned off, he’d only left to get a glass of juice - but Blaine wouldn’t budge.

“ _Talk_? About what?” Kurt asked, acting as oblivious as possible while he propped himself up on the kitchen counter. He crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap, doing his best to conceal himself. Kurt really hoped that Blaine hadn’t known what he was just doing - he could be quite loud, but it wasn’t as though he’d known Blaine would be home so early!

Blaine bit his lip, standing across from Kurt, his arms crossed over his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and Kurt took a moment to appreciate his arms. Not that Kurt had a thing for Blaine - at least, he didn’t _think_ so. Still, as far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine was off-limits and uninterested. It wasn’t worth the heartache.

“About the other day,” Blaine explained, and Kurt’s stomach filled with dread. Blaine must’ve seen the look on his face, because he quickly added, “kurt, I’m not mad or anything. I just… I overreacted.”

Kurt looked up, ears twitching in surprise. “Really..?”

Blaine slowly nodded. “Really,” he replied. He sighed. “I just… I want to make sure that you’re safe. I don’t want you getting hurt, or thinking that sex is the only thing you’re good for.”

Kurt nodded quickly. “Blaine, I know all that.” He reached out, making a grabbing motion with his hands, and Blaine moved closer. Kurt patted his cheeks. “I _am_ safe. I use protection every time.”

Blaine sighed softly, leaning forward and resting his chin on top of Kurt’s head. Kurt’s face was suddenly buried in Blaine’s bare neck, still damp from the rain outside, and he felt the strong arms he’d been admiring earlier slide around his waist. It was platonic, almost brotherly, but Kurt melted into the touch.

“Just… be careful, okay?” Blaine mumbled, face buried in Kurt’s hair. Kurt nodded.

“I will,” he replied, nuzzling Blaine’s neck. His nose must’ve been cold, because moments later goosebumps appeared over Blaine’s skin.

Moments passed and Blaine pulled away, brushing off his shirt.

“Okay,” he said, resting his firm hands on his hips. “How about we watch a movie?”

Kurt’s ears went straight up. “The Corpse Bride?”

A smile broke across Blaine’s face. “Sure,” he replied, walking into the living room. “But get dressed first, little one.”

Kurt caught himself blushing. He hopped down onto the floor, turning to watch Blaine go. He bit his lip and, for a moment, let his eyes wander.

He quickly broke out of the butt-induced trance, and hurried off to his room.


	3. Self Esteem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets some news from Mikael, which Blaine doesn't take too well.

Devon had turned eighteen that Wednesday. He had dark curls of hair that fell into his face, sky blues eyes, high cheekbones and sharp features. He was muscular, for an eighteen year old, average height and a tiny bit addicted to green Jolly Ranchers. He was nice, at least he tried very hard to be, and the slightest bit too hairy.

Kurt didn’t seem to care about any of that, though. All he cared about was the dick stuffed halfway down his throat and the high-pitched cries coming from the boy attached to it.

Devon liked Kurt, a lot. He liked the things Kurt did to his body, the things he could do with his lips, his hands, his cunt. But it was more than that, for him, it went deeper than the casual sex that Devon had with Kurt and Kurt had with everybody. Devon liked Kurt, was on the borderline of loving him. Maybe he already did.

There was no point in that, though. There wasn’t a chance that Kurt would ever share his feelings. He had boys and girls alike lined up for him to pick from - Devon wasn't going to get what he really wanted any time soon.

That didn’t matter now, though. Devon was coming, back arching off of the wall Kurt had pinned him against just minutes earlier. His dick, now limp, had slipped from Kurt’s mouth, and the Fox’s soft, pink tongue flicked out to lick over his swollen lips.

Devon reached down, hooking his finger under Kurt’s chin and using his thumb to wipe away some of the come that had dribbled past his lips. Kurt nuzzled his hand in appreciation, the same pink tongue licking over Devon’s thumb and sending shivers down his spine.

“I - do you want me to eat you out now?” Devon asked. It was what they usually did, oral, after Devon had displayed a disgust with the rubbery feeling of condoms and Kurt had refused to have intercourse without them. They both enjoyed it just as much, and that was what mattered. Kurt got to his feet, and Devon could see the wetness that had formed in a patch on the other boy’s briefs. It made his mouth water.

“If there’s still time,” Kurt murmured, pulling Devon out of the daze he’d gone into. Kurt’s ears twitched when he realized that Devon’s mind was still very much in the gutter, and rolled his eyes. “Boys,” he muttered, grabbing Devon by the front of his shirt and sending their lips crashing together. It was a rough, sloppy kiss, but sent heat rushing down to Devon’s cock, which was already starting to grow hard again. Kurt noticed this and smirked, trailing a finger down the length bumping against his thigh.

“Impressive,” Kurt whispered in his ear. “Go lie on the bed.” Devon nodded, almost immediately; he knew what Kurt was planning, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the idea. He hurried to the bed, stripping his shirt as he went. Kurt’s jeans were still sprawled out on the duvet, and Devon casually nudged them away, careful not to damage anything that might have been inside the pockets.

While Devon positioned himself, Kurt had finished stripping, stepping towards the bed. He was naked now, and Devon could see where a pair of flushed, dark pink labia peeked out from between his legs. A smirk turned up the corners of Kurt’s lips, and he slid his fingers through Devon’s hair, tilting his head back as he slowly lowered himself onto Devon’s face. Devon parted his lips eagerly, leaning up when he felt Kurt tug at his hair, running his tongue over Kurt’s pussy.

A soft cry of pleasure left Kurt’s lips. He was already wet and sensitive with arousal, and he wasn’t holding himself back in the slightest. He pushed down onto Devon’s tongue, whimpering when it slipped over and into him, and Devon could feel his fluffy ginger tail swishing back and forth over his stomach. They kept going like that, Devon eating Kurt out like he’d never tasted anything better in his life and Kurt’s knees starting to tremble as he neared his orgasm.

Before Kurt could come, however, his phone started ringing.

Kurt swore softly, slowly pulling away, receiving a disappointed whine from Devon. As he grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, Kurt shushed him, and Devon’s mouth snapped shut. Kurt had him wrapped around his finger.

Kurt settled himself so he was straddling Devon’s torso, his tail curled over the boy’s chest and his pussy brushing over his stomach. As he talked on the phone, his fingers traced lazy circles on Devon’s hip, teasingly close to his cock. Devon bit back a moan when Kurt started to stroke it - most likely to make up for the lost time - but froze nervously as soon as Kurt’s hand stilled ubruptly.

“What? Blaine - Blaine, oh my god. Calm down, it’s not that serious!” Kurt spoke into the receiver, slipping off of Devon’s bed and stalking to the other side of the room. Devon sat up in alarm when he saw Kurt tugging on his underwear, concealing the delicious treat that hid inside. “It doesn’t matter where I am - Blaine - fine, I’ll be there. Just wait. And don’t go through my things!”

Kurt hung up with a long, dramatic sigh, turning back to Devon with his slender arms crossed over his chest and his phone still in hand. “Sorry to cut things short,” he said softly. “But I’ve really got to go. My roommate’s freaking out because he found another dead mouse in my- never mind about that. I have to go.”

Devon pulled a face, glancing from Kurt’s concealed groin to his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, moving closer and pecking the other boy’s lips. “Sorry, Pretty Boy,” he whispered, ruffling his hair. “Maybe next time.”

With that, Kurt finished dressing himself and left, leaving Devon alone and naked on his bed.

~*~

When Kurt was a baby, he’d had a small problem regarding mice. He would hunt them - which made sense, considering he was part fox - and would leave the dead mice around the house when he didn’t feel like eating them. It hadn’t been a problem for Blaine at the time, because he’d still been a child himself, but for Blaine’s mother, it had been absolute hell. Luckily, Kurt had been trained not to give in to that particular animalistic desire - or so Blaine had thought.

This afternoon, however, Blaine had been tidying Kurt’s bedroom to find a mouse hidden under Kurt’s dresser.

(As well as a few other, more interesting objects, but those weren’t his main concern right now.)

Blaine had quickly retreated to the other side of the room, his back flat against the wall, staring at the dresser in horror. When he heard the front door open, he quickly called for his housemate.

“Kurt! In here!”

Moments later, Kurt had walked in, still looking flushed and disheveled from whatever-it-was he had been doing. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine, nose twitching before he looked to the dresser, almost immediately spotting the dead mouse underneath it. His hands went to cover his mouth, and he laughed.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted, frowning. “It’s not funny!”

Kurt’s laughter turned into soft giggles, Blaine’s frown fading to a pout. _Adorable_ , Kurt thought as he moved towards him.

“It’s just a mouse, Blaine.”

“Just a mouse? _Just a mouse?_ ” I thought you were over mice by the time you were in first grade!” Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, and Kurt realised for the first time that Blaine was in only his undershirt and pajama bottoms. His eyes lingered on Blaine’s strong, lovely arms, covered in thin, dark hair, before quickly looking back up at his face. Now was not the time to be thinking about the orgasm he’d just been deprived of. Blaine continued.

“Kurt, I thought we went over this. You can't just do whatever your _fox_ tells you to do…”

Kurt rolled his eyes, making his way over to the dresser. He bent down to pick up the mouse carcass and lifted the tiny gray rodent up by it's tail. It was still fresh, by what Kurt could tell when he smelled it, and an evil idea popped into his furry little head.

“How about I get rid of this for you, then?” Kurt asked in an innocent tone, even as he tilted his head back and parted his lips, dangling the mouse over his face.

Blaine's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. “ _Kurt!_ Don't you dare!”

Kurt lowered the mouse dangerously close to his mouth, and he could see Blaine tugging at his hair from the corner of his eye. He smirked to himself, starting to loosen his hold on the mouse's tail-

“Oh my _god_ , Kurt-”

Kurt let go, and the mouse was gone. Blaine was squealing.

“Ew, ew! Jesus, Kurt!” he exclaimed, watching in horror while Kurt gave a satisfactory smack of his lips. “Why did you do that? _Why_?”

Kurt hummed, frolicking over to Blaine and tossing his arms around the older man’s neck, taking delight in the way he wriggled to get away.

“To see you squirm,” Kurt replied simply, tossing his head back and letting out a _mwahaha!_  When he looked up, however, Blaine's look of horror had been replaced with a look of concern.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Kurt asked, moving his hands to pat his cheeks. Blaine just shook his head, his expression stern.

“No, there's something on your _neck_ ,” Blaine said, tilting Kurt's head to the side. Kurt froze while Blaine brushed his fingers over the spot just below Kurt's jaw, the throbbing between his legs made painfully aware. “Is that a _hickey?_ ”

Kurt tugged away, quickly moving a hand to cover his neck. Now he had joined in on the serious tone of voice, as he looked away from Blaine, almost shamefully. “It's none of your business,” he snapped, turning to his dresser. He pulled one of the drawers open, and Blaine couldn't see the interior, but he could still guess what was inside. “Now, if you don't mind, I have something to take care of.”

Blaine got the message. He turned to leave, but suddenly, something vibrated. Kurt pulled something out of his back pocket, and Blaine was relieved to see that it wasn't the bright green toy he’d discovered earlier.

What it was, however, would turn out to be something much more terrifying than the dead mouse.

Kurt turned to Blaine, an excited smile on his face. He held up his phone, even though Blaine couldn't make out the screen from across the room.

“A friend of mine is coming to New York this weekend. All the way from Germany,” Kurt announced. “Is it okay if he stays here for a week?”

Blaine hesitated. Kurt wouldn't let somebody he didn't know sleep in his home, right?

“I… I suppose so, yeah,” Blaine replied. Kurt gave a little yip of joy, quickly shooting back another text before tossing his cell phone onto the bed. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the kid’s enthusiasm.

“Will he be taking the couch?” Blaine asked on the way out. He didn't see Kurt shake his head, which left his response giving Blaine even more of a shock.

“No,” Kurt stated simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “He'll be staying in my bed.”

“O-oh. _Oh_. Okay,” Blaine stuttered, before closing the door behind him.

_So that's what kind of friend this is._

* * *

 

**_This has been waiting to be edited forever. I'm sorry, my darlings. Hopefully you haven't abandoned this story yet. <3_ **

**_Anyways. Thank you all for your patience, and thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are so, so appreciated! xx_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have liked it so far! If anybody has any questions, please feel free to ask them. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
